Liger/James "Jim" Howlett Jr.
Jim (Codename: Liger) is a new but important member of the X-Men. In both Evolution and Wolverine, he is the son of Wolverine and throughout at least the first season of his appearance with his own anger at his childhood. Appearance He has thick black hair and pale skin. He stands around 5'9" (6'1" in the future). He wears a black and red sleeved up jacket, with a dark red hoodie, dark grey pants,brown shoes, two braclets, a chain on his right hand,a red fingerless glove on his left hand, and has rings on his fingers. Personality In X-Men Evolution, Jim is extremely angry and agressive during his early appearances, stemming from his anger at Wolverine for abandoning him and his mother, and also blaming him for when Weapon XI accelerated his mutation and laced his bones with adamantium. He eventually learns to forgive and simply takes the role of the man who takes to making fun of Scott and adapting to a big brother role once X-23 arrives. In Wolverine and the X-Men, Jim is just angry at Wolverine at leaving him and his mother, but as he learns about how Logan lost his memory, he begins to forgive him and finally does after his mother is aparently killed. He also adapts to a big brother role for X-23 and her four infant clones. In both versions he has romantic feelings for Rogue that continues to develop as both stories go on. Relationships Logan/Wolverine Charles Xaviar/Professor x 'Romantic' Rogue/Anna Marie Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff Powers Jim has his father's healing powers, but, in Evolution, they're artificially accelerated to the point where adamantium can safely be grafted to his skeleton at the age of two, and he's immune to the negative effects of Rogue's abilities. In Wolverine and the X-Men, his healing abilities are naturally strong enough to be immune to the negative side of Rogue's powers. He also has three bone claws in each hand like his father. In Evolution, he also has one foot claw that he seldom uses. Also in Evolution, the bones are coated in adamantium, but in Wolverine and the X-Men, he can cause the adamantium to coat itself on his bones at will. History X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son Jim met the new principal of Bayville High, Sean Cassidy, and he was enrolled at Bayville High School. Cassidy then had Jim stick to Rogue as they had the same schedule. During lunch, he met Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde. When they arrived at the Mansion, Jim saw Logan with the Professor. Jim then attacked Logan with his claws until Rogue touched him and knocked him out with claws of her own. Jean then took Jim to his room via her telekinesis. When Rogue touched Jim, she found out that he was the son of Logan, and he was born shortly after Logan was abducted by a Weapon X subdivision, Weapon XI. He was then exposed to something similar to Magneto's enhancer that accelerated his mutation and caused him to be strong enough to have adamantium grafted onto his skeleton. His mother then managed to help Jim escape with a sympathetic doctor at the cost of her own chance to escape. Rogue later went to talk to Jim and convinced him to stay and give Wolverine a chance. Father-Son Outing During a Danger Room session, Jim and Kurt worked together to fight a hologram of Juggernaut, and Jim beats it by cutting off one of Juggernaut's arms. He was then informed by Xavier that he received a C in the exercise due to excessive force. He was then assigned by Wolverine to find X-23 and bring her into the X-Men. On the trip, Wolverine tries to get to know him, but it just makes things more awkward. When they find her, Sabertooth arrives, and Jim goes feral in an effort to kill him as Sabertooth stopped his mother from escaping Weapon X with him. During the fight, it's revealed that Jim has a toe claw. Wolverine then took over the fight and ordered Jim and X-23 to get on the Blackbird. Jim used that as an excuse to help Wolverine when he shoots lasers at Sabertooth to allow Wolverine to jump on. He then drove the Blackbird back to the Mansion and had a rough landing. He then suggested X-23's human name of Laura, but he refused to tell them more. Rising Tensions Jim began a Saturday course, and his first day, he complained about it with his roommate, Kurt. He later made fun of Jean and Scott in the class. He then aced a test thanks to his photographic memory. He was confronted by Cyclops about this, but Rogue explained things to Scott, and Jim said that he couldn't make any promises of at least looking like he's paying attention. He then met a new X-Man, Gambit. Remy, Rogue, and Jim later went off to lunch when Jim explained that he decided on his Mutant name, Liger. Prelude to Horror Jim was in the middle of winning an arm wrestling match with Remy when he smelled Sabertooth approaching. Liger joined in the fight against Sabertooth and was knocked into Wolverine and through the wall where he needed to relocate his arm. When he learned from Rogue that his mother was still alive but lost her memory, Liger extended a toe claw he had and kicked Sabertooth in the beans. Darkest Day Jim then participated in a Danger Room simulation battle with the Brotherhood. He ended up wrapped in metal and face to face with Rogue. Liger then goes with the X-Men on the mission to the White House. Liger was nervous at first until some encouragement from the others. The team arrives in time to see it blow up and for several Sentinels to arrive. Liger then saved Rogue from a Sentinel by cutting off its head. When Cyclops blasted down a Sentinel, Liger saved a reporter from the fall, but she ended up being Mystique and captured him. Jim is brought in front of Magneto, and he tries to coerce Jim to his side, but Jim refuses, but he pretends to think about it when Jean telepathically tells him that the X-Men are on their way. They then rescue him from Mystique, and Jim fights off Nos when he tries to stop the X-Men. He easily remains in control even with Nos' new Sabertooth abilities, and he kicks him away as the others show up with a rescued Professor Xavier. They escape easily with the Professor and return home. Jim then relaxes at the Mansion and asks Rogue to come in. After some encouragement, she does, and Jim ends up starring at Rogue's transparent sweater and ends up chasing a teasing Laura and popping Kitty's floater. They then end up running from her. Sibling Rivalry The Sunday after the White House fiasco, Jim ends up being yelled at Laura for taking so long in the bathroom, and later for leaving the dead skin from his foot on the floor. He later has a Sunday Science class with Rogue, Kurt, and Laura where Hank teaches them how to make a stink bomb. The thing blows up, and they all have to change clothes. The next day, he practices a scene from Beauty and the Beast with Rogue for drama class. They then begin to have a tender moment when Laura interrupts, they then argue over what to watch when Jim wants to watch a news story about the Hulk and Laura wants to watch The Clone Wars. After hearing how Laura thinks that he's a jerk, Jim gives in and they both watch what Laura wants and they agree to watch what Jim wanted next. Dark Future Jim let's Laura chase after Kurt for waking her up at 5:30 in the morning as he figures that they'll work things out. He then learns from them that in one year, Apocalypse will return. Future When Apocalypse returned, it's possible that Liger became Rogue's husband and Marie's father, but Rogue wouldn't let Marie say to assure her existence. Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas Upon learning about Apocalypse, Jim became very nervous over the fact that he was due to die in either a year or some time after that. When Rogue gave him a dogtag with his Mutant name on it as an early Christmas present, Jim got nervous as he wasn't used to giving or receiving gifts, so he had Bobby make him a rose, and put a coating on it in the science class to make sure it wouldn't melt. He then gave it to Rogue, who kissed him on the cheek as a thank-you. The Greatest Adventure On New Years Day, Jim took Rogue to the mountains for a non-world shattering adventure, when they ended up fighting Mystique. Jim was then saved by Rogue when he was kicked off a cliff, and he saved her when they got caught in a stream, severely injuring himself in the process. He then had Rogue borrow his abilities to stop an attacking Mystique and was taken home by her. He woke up three hours after their little adventure, healed but told to rest by Rogue on orders from Jean. Old Wounds Jim later dreamed about his early life. It began when Jim was a year old, and he and his mother were kidnapped by Weapon XI. The dream then cuts to when Jim was two, and a colonel put Jim in the enhancer that activated Jim's mutation. The dream then skipped to when Jim was four, and Yuriko planned for his escape with Dr. Wilson and how she sacrificed her freedom to make sure Jim and Laura escaped Sabertooth. He then cried for his mother as Laura comforted him. The dream then ended with when Laura died of malnutrition, and Jim screamed as his claws came out. Jim was later woken up by Rogue and after she left, Jim looked at a picture of himself and his mother. He then talked to the Professor about his dream, and they determined that where Jim and Yuriko were taken so many years ago was on Alkali Lake. Jim then prepared to leave and gave Rogue his dog tags to show her that he'd come back. He then used keys he swiped from Scott to ride his bike to Canada. Return of Weapon XI Once there, he finds that the base has been abandoned. The only thing he finds is a wolf-puppy that he takes back to the Mansion with him. He's then greeted by Rogue. After that, he introduces her to Howler and lets him run around the Mansion. He then says hello to Scott and Jean and says that he doesn't care what's for lunch. He then tells Scott that his bike needs gas, but Scott told him to fill it up, so Jim determines to do it when he heads out in the morning. He then reluctantly agrees to take Rogue with him. He then refuses to let Laura come as three's more easily tracked than one and because he needed someone to look after Howler. He then headed off with Rogue. An hour after leaving Bayville, Jim was called by Laura on a communication device called an X-Link and told that almost all the X-Men except herself and Wolverine were captured. He then returned home on the bike, using a turbo setting. At the Mansion, Jim learned that John Wraith had led the kidnapping, and Jim was in high spirits due to the fact that Wraith was in charge of Weapon XI. Jim then went to the Brotherhood to ask for help since they'd need more help to attack the Weapon XI base and for Magneto to organize it. Jim also pointed out that the Brotherhood could be next if they didn't help. Jim then took Rogue and Laura to look for the Weapon XI base. After two weeks, Jim got a familiar scent that led them to the Weapon XI base at the Canada-US border. After contacting Logan, Liger, Rogue, and X-23 infiltrated Weapon XI and figured out where the X-Men were. Liger then found files on Wolverine and Deathstrike and gave them to X-23 for safekeeping. Liger then went to look for his mother, but he found her with Wraith and realized that she really did lose her memory. This allowed Deathstrike to easily beat Liger up. Deathstrike then carried Liger to where the X-Men were held. Liger later questions what Wraith wants and is told that Wraith wants to complete Weapon XI. Liger is then shoved into the Enhancer again. This time he turns into a mammalian monster. As this monster, Liger stops the X-Men from escaping from the Brotherhood. When Deadpool shoots him, Liger shoves him into a wall and holds his neck. When Wolverine punches him, Liger grabs Wolverine and holds him up until Rogue begs him to put Wolverine down and remember who he was. Eventually, Liger recognizes Howler when he barks at Liger's leg, and he remembers showing Howler to Rogue. Liger then puts Wolverine down and claws a new door for the X-Men, cutting Wraith's hand off when he tries to stop him. When the Blackbird doesn't start-up, Liger lifts it up and tosses it in the general direction of the Mansion. Liger then tosses Scott's bike at the Weapon XI base, destroying it. Liger then jumps to where the X-Men landed, right on top of Deadpool, and is hugged by Rogue. Suddenly, Jim returns to normal due to all the energy he exerted in helping the X-Men escape. Jim then reunites with Deathstrike. He then asks her to join the X-Men. When she turns him down in favor of the American based Brotherhood, Jim gives Wolverine and Deathstrike the files he lifted detailing their lives. Jim then goes home. At high school the next day, Jim finds out that Yuriko's his new vice principal, and when she says hello to Jim during her introduction, Jim asks to be killed. Hulk Smash Liger was then assigned to locate an odd energy signature with Rogue and Nightcrawler. At a small town at the border, Jim gets a toxic scent and uses that to lead them to a small crater with a large pair of foot prints in them. He then smelled when Batman arrived and went back to following the scent. He then found a small skinny man and was about to ask him if he saw anything when he got the same toxic scent from him and held his claws to the man's neck before he became the Hulk and punched Liger away. Liger then woke up and managed to relocate his arm as the other heroes and the Hulk arrived. Liger is then pounded on again by the Hulk until Rogue subdues him. He then learns that the Hulk is Bruce Banner before he's knocked out by a tranquilizer from Deadpool. Liger then wakes up in a Weapon XI base with the other heroes. He then learns that the Brotherhood kidnapped them. He then learned that Magneto took them as an unexpected bonus. He then asks what Magneto wants with Hulk and figures that they're going to trick him into joining their causes. Jim then looked away from his mother as she left. Deadpool then talked to Jim how Nos hates him. Jim then ends up shot in the head by Deadpool. Jim was later approached by Nos, and he and the others were released by Deathstrike after she incapacitates Nos. He then refuses her order to leave and goes with the others to save Banner. They eventually arrive at the rebuilt enhancer that gave Jim his accelerated Mutation as Banner comes out and turns into Gray Hulk. Liger is then choked by Gray Hulk until Rogue's tears cause the normal Hulk to reemerge and run off. When the Brotherhood tries to stop Hulk, Liger helps out by stabbing Sabertooth in the stomach while Rogue absorbs his powers to knock him out. Liger then encourages Hulk to destroy the base and escapes with Nightcrawler and everyone else. When Hulk arrives as well, he prepares to finish up their fight. The fight ends when Rogue subdues the Hulk again, and Liger comes up with the idea to drop the Hulk off in Michigan. Jim is then complimented on this by Xavier and is told that he's come a long way, and Jim punches Nightcrawler in the shoulder when he agrees jokingly. Return of Captain America During a sparring match with Remy, Jim assured Remy that he was sure he could beat him someday. Jim is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and asked who it was before he was introduced to Captain America. Liger then went with Captain America and the X-Men to City Hall to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Liger then confronted Skull and broke Skull's fist with his own. Liger pulled Kelly away, saying he was saving Kelly's ungrateful life before he was hurried away by policemen. After this, Jim is disillusioned by the fact that despite being saved by the X-Men, Kelly still supports Mutant Registration. He assured but Kelly was arrest for his actions and his mutant registration act was shut down Rogue he was fine before heading for a ride on his bike for fresh air. Jim was met by Magneto, and at first Jim refused to join him until Magneto pointed out that Jim's mutation would mean that he would never get Rogue, and he'd always be alone. Magneto then promised to use his resources to work around that problem if he joined him, and Liger did so. Betrayal Jim later told Magneto he was about to enter and assures Rogue that he's fine when she's put off by his darker attitude. At school, he becomes suspicious of Laura wanting him out of the X-Men due to her shouting at him a short while ago. He also doesn't eat that much. When Yuriko calls Jim into her office, she asks if he's learned anything, which he hasn't, and he turns down some cookies she offers. He turns down an invitation to play baseball and still insists he's fine. When he sees Rogue and Remy kissing, he storms out and demands a reassignment from Magneto. He then goes to the Brotherhood's house, telling his mother what happened and promising to kill Gambit. Category:Justice Evolution Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Howletts Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Homo Superior